


【浩翰深海】独家情人（上➕下）

by louchuanyexue



Category: UNINE, 浩翰深海 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louchuanyexue/pseuds/louchuanyexue
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

如果要李汶翰在他谈过的所有恋爱中选个最无趣的前男友，那他一定会选李振宁。  
他活了这么多年，就没见过比他还像beta的omega。  
他们的纠缠说来话长，如果要简单总结一下，那就是个非常常见的游戏人间的浪子突然回头的故事，辛辣高级的烈酒喝惯了，偶尔尝了口白开水惊为天人。可惜到手还没捧热乎就嫌味淡，转头就去寻更新鲜的滋味。  
但李汶翰自认为没什么过错，在一起时他对李振宁挺好，分手也很和平。现在两人没事还会出来吃个饭，当然也都是李汶翰去约。李振宁从来只会答应他的要求，客客气气地出来，安静地听他倒一倒最近的苦水，然后回去。  
至于李振宁还喜不喜欢他这个问题，他其实并不愿意去想，看起来也就没有那么在意。

到牛肉面馆的时候已经是凌晨两点，李汶翰刚下通告，风尘仆仆地往最里面的包厢走。  
拉开门，坐下来，对面的李振宁眼角还带着没卸的妆，几颗小而圆的银蓝色亮片缀在那里，看起来清清冷冷的，又带着点诱惑人的意味。冬天的东西冷得快，他碗里的面条已经凝成一坨。  
李汶翰问：“今天Azazel那边怎么样？”  
Azazel是后海这几年迅速爆红的夜店，从认识开始，李振宁就在那里当驻唱。两人谈恋爱后他离开过两个月，后来分手后李汶翰出国两年，回来找他人还在那里，十足像只考拉不挪窝。  
李振宁说：“没什么大事，都一样。”  
时隔两年，他说出来的话还是让人接不下去。李汶翰习惯性地忽略，兴致勃勃地说：“我马上要和Anna合作出专辑了，她粉丝老说她萝莉脸，今天见着才知道她居然是个Alpha。还有Lee......”李振宁沉默地听那些在银幕和歌坛上如雷贯耳的名字，颈窝里红晕慢慢腾起来往上涌。又来了，他无声地叹了口气，“你易感期快到了？”  
陈年又馥郁的烈酒味道压都压不住。  
李汶翰“嘶”了一声想起来，很快又放松下来：“没关系，反正只有我们两个人。”

李振宁活得像beta是有原因的。  
他天生没有自己的信息素，对其他人的信息素也不敏感。虽然分化后的的确确是omega，但他没有发情期，所以基本上不会受到alpha的影响。这样的案例常见于不完全的腺体发育，意味着他除了生殖腔外和beta基本没有什么区别。  
李振宁曾经觉得，这样很好。

李汶翰看了眼那人低下头来的后颈，光滑细腻的一弯，连屏蔽贴都没有。  
手指不知道为什么蠢蠢欲动，他压抑着那股心猿意马，想问“你这几年谈恋爱了吗”又不敢出口。已经分手的人，问多了就像恋恋不忘，连带着约人出来的目的都不纯。  
但李振宁开了口，他说话咬字向来不那么正宗，带着点粤式的软：“你有喜欢的人了吗？”  
倒像高中生在放学路灯下会问的问题，还一般是告白的前奏。  
李汶翰紧张起来，磕磕巴巴地回：“没有啊...你问这个做什么？”  
记忆中这是回国后李振宁第一次主动关心他的私生活，他盯着那双眼睛，有点担心又有点期待他接下来要说的话。  
李振宁淡淡的：“等你有了喜欢的人，我们就别联系了吧。”他说：“你也不用每次找我都费尽心思躲狗仔...本来也不是那样的关系。如果单纯因为AO关系被乱报导，对你也不公平。”  
这话冷静又自制，考虑得很周到。但李汶翰却觉得气闷，像是捞月亮的猴子骤然触到破碎的水面，说了句“你放心”就埋头吃东西，这顿饭吃得不欢而散。  
开车回别墅的路上，李汶翰坐在后排望着乌沉沉的月亮，他和李振宁，是怎么开始的来着？

两年前的Azazel刚刚开业，李汶翰纯粹是暖场子去的。五光十色的迷离灯光里他百无聊赖地喝着马天尼，他虽然爱玩，但向来眼高于顶，坐了一晚上都没看到中意的。要走的时候圆台却旋转着升上来，银色的珠箔灯把那人的身形勾勒得像个诱惑的小妖精。他扶着麦，声线低哑地唱了首《戒烟》，唱完后李汶翰只记得那双眼睛，沉沉的能掐出水。  
好漂亮火辣的omega。

问老板要联系方式的时候却碰了个软钉子，对方为难地说李振宁就是来驻唱的不出台。但夜场里哪有出淤泥而不染的白莲花，况且李振宁太招人。李汶翰逮着机会解了几次围，李振宁便不好意思给他冷脸，何况那时的李汶翰便已经小有名气。他越接触这omega越觉得新奇，台上台下完全是不同的做派，明明舞台上很会勾引人，当着他的面却解颗扣子都会害羞。  
于是他隐秘又猛烈地追他，告白的时候李振宁很迟疑，但最后还是答应了他。  
但这段恋情维持了只有半年。  
或许是因为腺体发育的关系，李振宁并没有其他omega那么黏人，也没有发情期需要依赖他。李汶翰常常觉得自己是可有可无的一个男朋友，久了就觉得委屈，后来恰好被狗仔拍到就分了手。他提的时候李振宁答应得很痛快，并没有什么挽留。

李振宁回去的时候先去药店买了支强效抑制剂。  
店员是个新来的小妹妹，翻箱倒柜才找出最后一支。李振宁从钱包里摸出为数不多的几张红色大钞，语气温软：“麻烦了。”对方好心地说：“其实就算发情期也最好不要用这种，市面上都停产了，对omega身体不太好。”  
她偷偷看了李振宁一眼，是很惊艳的容貌，她有点害羞：“让您男朋友好好陪您几天就可以了。”  
李振宁抿着唇：“嗯，谢谢。”他围上围巾，拎着药袋走进寒冷的空气里，耳朵冻得通红。

家里也是空空荡荡的冷，李振宁摁亮卧室里的灯，把床头柜的抽屉拉开，还有三支药水和注射器。离日历本上画着红圈的日子越来越近，他沉默地把新买的那支放进去，拿出手机拨了个电话：“您好，上次我问的那种药还有吗？......好的，我知道了，谢谢。”  
他的眼睛渐渐黯淡下去，每月一次的折磨是越来越难熬了，或许到最后，他只能......他无意识地摸着自己的后颈，终于还是发了短信给自己的主治医生：“您上次说的腺体切除手术，可以帮我安排一下吗？”

李汶翰做了个很不好的梦。  
梦里的李振宁抱着膝盖坐在悬崖边上，风鼓起他的衣角，像只垂死挣扎的鸽子。  
他焦急地叫他，李振宁却像没有听到一样，垂着眼盯着足以让人粉身碎骨的深渊，试探着一点点往下面坐。  
醒来的时候他满头冷汗，助理在敲门催他起床。他穿上衣服一边对着镜子打领带，一边想，今晚得去一趟Azazel。李汶翰挺信命的，那个噩梦像是某种黑色的征兆，咚咚咚敲得他右眼皮狂跳。不亲眼跟李振宁确认一下，他不放心。

到酒吧的时候已经是晚十点，正是男男女女狂欢的时候。  
李汶翰戴着个遮得密不透风的大口罩从后门进去，到VIP包厢才坐下来缓了口气。他正在说服自己只是出于人道主义关怀才这么迫切，门口传来皮鞋摩擦的声音，领班很为难地站在那：“汶翰哥，深深说他马上要登台，就不上来了。”  
李汶翰气往上冲，又有些委屈，他心急火燎开到120码飚过来，结果碰了一鼻子灰。  
李振宁从来不拒绝他的。  
人头脑发热就容易不理智，他抄起口罩往化妆间走：“我去看看他。”

化妆间此时却不甚和平。  
李振宁皱着眉，对面前的英俊alpha道：“我只唱歌，你找错人了。”  
那个男人捧着大束玫瑰花，上面还精心地绑着小小的考拉玩偶。他期期艾艾地说：“我知道，我不是那个意思。我是真的喜欢你，深深。”李振宁心烦意乱，正是因为这样他才没办法直接叫保安轰人。他迟疑的那一小会儿，alpha已经握上他纤细的手腕：“让我照顾你好不好？”  
“omega都会有发情期的，你一个人不难熬吗？”  
这个人前前后后已经纠缠了他半年，李振宁深吸一口气，决定把话说清楚：“我没办法对其他人......”话还没说完门就被推开了，李汶翰声音冷冷的：“他说你找错人了，没听到吗？”  
那alpha不甘示弱地上前一步：“你他妈又是谁？”

最后两人差点动了手，男人和玫瑰花都被怕闹出大事的领班请了出去，还贴心带上了门。李振宁沉默地坐在那，银发红唇，有股说不出的性感。李汶翰摘下口罩：“他说的发情期是怎么回事？”李振宁垂着眼睛：“他想当然乱说的，我没有发情期，你知道的。”  
李汶翰咬着牙：“那你手腕上那些是什么？”  
李振宁轻轻一震，眼光落到那里才发现，刚刚被男人拉扯，掩盖的遮瑕被抹去大半。手腕上露出清晰的几个针孔，看上去触目惊心。他下意识把腕子往衣袖里面缩，“你看错了。”  
李汶翰还想问，马上被他打断：“李汶翰，我们已经分手了。”  
“为什么...要做那样的事？”  
李汶翰的气马上泄了，他有些心虚，偏偏还要嘴硬：“那样的alpha配不上你。”  
李振宁睫毛颤了颤，他想问问那要怎样才叫配得上，最终还是没出口。  
有的话怎么说都是错。  
是李汶翰提的分手，也是李汶翰要跟他做朋友，到头来却还是李汶翰挡在他面前，不许其他人碰他。李振宁不知道这是大明星的占有欲作祟，还是他一直在等的那种可能。手机却不合时宜地震动起来，是微博推送。点开热搜第一是“李汶翰 Anna”，后面明晃晃缀了个深红的“爆”。  
李汶翰像想起来什么，紧张地想说话，李振宁却已经点开那个词条。二十几个营销号不约而同地发了两人的绯闻通稿，附的是深夜进酒店的动图。女星一身酒红低胸鱼尾裙，肌肤雪白，李汶翰脱了外套给人搭肩上，暧昧得不能再暧昧。

李振宁手指轻轻在Anna照片上滑过，唇角勾起个微微的笑：“她很漂亮。”  
李汶翰急急忙忙地解释：“深深你听我说，这只是炒作，我......”  
李振宁看着他的嘴唇一张一合，只觉得支撑不住的疲惫，他太累了。不是所有人在一次又一次的期待落空后还有站起来的勇气，他拖不起了。  
他轻轻地说：“不要再来找我了。”  
李汶翰的声音戛然而止，眼睛迅速红起来。  
男孩却已经打开门走出去。

李振宁漫无目的地在冬夜的街道上走，呼出一团团的白雾。  
最开始的时候，他其实并不打算答应李汶翰。  
他懂什么叫做一时兴起。  
但也是在那个飞雪的严冬，李汶翰穿着还没来得及换的衣服来Azazel蹲他，眼睛亮晶晶地塞给刚下班的他一个便当盒，说是自己做的牛肉面。李振宁接过去一口一口吃完，饿得发痛的胃被温柔地熨帖过去，让他产生出浸泡在爱意里的错觉。  
于是他飞蛾扑火地开始和他谈恋爱。

那时他们都不知道的是，omega不完全的腺体发育是可以被治好的。  
只要有了固定的alpha，腺体会被慢慢催化正常，只是这个omega会被迫和他绑定，其他人的信息素对他没有任何效果。

他想起他们分手那天的情景。  
那时他刚拿到医院的诊断报告，回来就对上李汶翰烦乱又疲惫的眼神。  
他说：“深深，我们分手吧。”  
“在一起也半年了，我觉得我们不太合适。”  
他那时候还没有经历过什么挫折，自然也不会预料到这些话将来会带给他怎样的痛苦。递出去剐人骨肉的刀，等血流干了之后才发现原来那是我爱着的人，转了一圈后像割在自己身上，递刀的人和被刀捅的人都痛得钻心剜骨。  
李振宁认认真真地看他，他那双眼睛本来就大，和平日看不出什么区别。他没说话，手指却不自觉地伸到后颈去摸那个小小的凸起，那里被催化的味道还没散，而他们就已经走到穷途末路。他终于明白李汶翰的一时兴起让他付出了什么东西做代价，也晓得了无论他怎么自我麻痹，李汶翰其实都不喜欢他。他机械地揉着颈窝，把腺体揉得发烫发红。  
他爱上的人其实真的很任性啊，李振宁无声地笑了笑。

“好。”干脆利落的一个字，出乎李汶翰的意料。他刚还在想，要是李振宁坚决不同意就算了。然而李振宁平静得一滴泪都没有流，更没有挽留或者要求，一如既往地寡淡。李汶翰一阵胸闷，倒像他才是被分手的那个人。他狼狈地说了句“那就这样”，转头就离开了，刚跨出门就迟疑地回头问：“我们应该还能做朋友吧？”

李振宁愣了楞，笑了：“还是不了吧，李汶翰。”李汶翰突然急了，心里空荡荡的感觉叫他发慌：“为什么？我们不是和平分手吗？”  
他困惑又迫切的神情是真的叫人不忍心，谁也不想看到那张脸上出现这种表情。李振宁想，当初他也就是因为这样才相信李汶翰是真心，但他们混娱乐圈的大抵都有傍身的好演技。或者说李汶翰得到的太多，所以轻易便能露出小孩子得不到糖果要哭的那种委屈，那是拥有全世界的人才会有的单纯气。  
旧的玩具用久了总会有些感情，至少在找到新的之前。李振宁不知道该不该庆幸，但他只觉得无力，想尽快结束这一切：“好，那就做朋友吧。”  
李汶翰终于笑了，是个很漂亮很耀眼的笑容，他也不知道为什么就安心了，李振宁会一直在他身边，不管以什么身份。是恋人，还是朋友。  
他不知道他离开后李振宁在沙发上抱着自己发了一晚上的呆，然后打开抽屉用最强效的抑制剂给自己来了一针，他发情期快到了。  
是李汶翰惹出来的，但现在他不在了。

谁都没有告诉过一个前22年过得像个beta的omega该怎么迎接迟来的第一次发情期，尤其是还没有alpha伴侣，精神波动剧烈的omega。那三天李振宁过得宛如地狱，他烧得昏昏沉沉，身体无止境地滴水，欲望折磨得他要发疯，满屋子都是高密度的蜜桃乌龙味道，甜得他近乎窒息。他清醒的时候算着时间给自己打抑制剂，迷糊的时候只会低声叫李汶翰的名字。不是没希望过alpha突然推开门的，但这希望在时间的流逝里变得越来越渺茫，到最后也就死心了。

后来他是在医院醒过来的，送他来的是打扫清洁的阿姨。开药的医生劈头盖脸骂了他一顿，“你这么特殊的情况，知不知道身边一个人都没有是要出人命的？”李振宁低着头不说话，就算知道，仓促间他又上哪去找人陪他呢。  
但更戏剧化的事情还在后面，他去做标记去除的时候，被告知他不属于受众人群。  
医生耐心解释：“简单来说，你并没有被标记，只是腺体被他催化发育成完全的omega，这种情况不能做标记去除。但其他alpha的信息素是对你无效的，你只能被他的信息素安抚。”  
“你可以不用屏蔽贴，但是你的发情期会很难熬。”  
“最好跟那位alpha商量一下...要不然就只能用抑制剂了。”

但自尊让李振宁根本张不开口告诉李汶翰这件事，在他看来，这和那些怀了孕逼婚的人没有什么两样。他知道，李汶翰不喜欢他。  
于是他从那个别墅搬出来，之后的两年里他跌跌撞撞地去学如何做一个omega。他学会了在发情期前给自己准备好抑制剂和糖水，拒绝各路对他有想法的alpha，安安静静继续做他的小驻唱。其实一个人也能过一辈子，等到三十岁他就回广东，把过去的一切都扔掉。  
但是李汶翰不放过他，李汶翰要跟他当朋友。

漫长的回忆到这里就结束了。  
李振宁摸出手机，删掉了那串熟记于心的电话号码。  
右手上毛绒绒的考拉手套是李汶翰送的，他顿了顿，还是取下来扔进垃圾桶。  
该结束了。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

李汶翰回公司的时候脸沉得能滴出水。  
澄清已经发了全网通稿，但他心里还是像压了块石头。李振宁出门时的神情反反复复在眼前晃动，叫他根本分不了心做其他事。  
到底是怎么了？不是已经分手了吗？  
他呆呆地坐在椅子上，越想越觉得自己莫名其妙。以往分手他总是干净利落，从来没说过还要做朋友之类的话，但李振宁却不同。回国两个月以来他约了人起码六七次，总想和他待在一起，看见他身边出现别的人就气恼得要命......  
他心里“咯噔”一下，这种感觉不太对劲。  
他似乎好像...并没有忘记过这个人。

当乍见之欢，过渡成久处不厌时，并不是每个人都有察觉的能力。  
所以有“七年之痒”这个说法，像是个完美的借口，让人类名正言顺地发掘新的感情轮回。  
一次次绊倒，再一次次爬起来。有的人痛苦，有的人乐此不疲。

当初为什么要和李振宁分手呢？  
其实狗仔拍的照片只是个借口，他出身娱乐圈这么多年，要作品有作品，要人脉有人脉，谈正经恋爱根本不惧别人的口舌。但是新鲜感慢慢消退后，问题就接连浮现出来，而李汶翰最在意的是，李振宁不喜欢他。  
他从来不像其他omega那样黏他，也不会向他索取物质和陪伴，对他总是很听话，说什么就做什么。他提分手的时候本来也有赌气的成分在里面，只要李振宁说“不”他就找人压照片，但那天等了很久才等到李振宁回来，听到那两个字干脆利落地就说好，就像早就料到有这么一天。  
他这才发现，他们相处的时间少得可怜，他甚至不知道李振宁出门是去干什么。而且他答应得那么快，让李汶翰一点点回圜的余地都没有。  
他只能狼狈地说那我们做朋友，然后头也不回地订了出国的机票，给自己一段冷静的时间。

他现在不晓得李振宁对他到底是个什么想法，但是他知道他不想看到李振宁身边出现别的alpha。  
人是不能再三回头的，如果要向过去迈步，那就得有坦诚面对岁月的勇气。

想起李振宁手腕上的针孔，和那个alpha口中的“发情期”。李汶翰脸色沉了沉，给助理拨了个电话：“我记得上次A院的专家来给我做过常规检查，能不能拜托他一件事。”  
“omega腺体不完全发育...有这种病的人会在后天发展出发情期吗？”

李振宁拿起透明的针管，给自己推了支抑制剂。冰凉的药水打进淡青色的血管里，冷得他颤了颤。手术安排就是三天后，他已经去夜店请了假，安安静静地在家里等安排。李汶翰有给他打电话，他都通通摁掉了。手机扔在旁边，他现在一丝关注外界消息的兴趣都没有。  
电话铃又突兀地响起来，来电显示又是李汶翰，李振宁叹了口气，摁掉，关机，睡觉。  
但这次好像有什么不同。  
他早上起床时显示有160多通未接来电，还以为是遭了骚扰信息，一看全都是李汶翰，平均3分钟一通。分手后李汶翰算得上守分寸，从来没有这么大规模地轰炸过他的手机。  
怎么了？李振宁皱着眉，先上网确认了一轮李汶翰并没有爆出什么惊天丑闻，公司CEO也没有卷款跑路或者破产。不经意倒看见澄清通稿，“＃Anna alpha＃”和“＃李汶翰否认恋情＃”两条话题紧紧挨着，女方大大方方炒了把温柔强势有才华人设，性别鉴定书比李汶翰公司发的律师函声明还有效，只是话里话外总有那么点踩人的意思。这两条官方澄清都是12小时前发的，但是8小时前李汶翰却又自己发了条微博：“我跟Anna小姐没有任何关系。从前没有，现在没有，将来没有。”底下还附了中止专辑合作的公告。

娱乐圈难得看到正主指名道姓不给人脸面，粉圈和路人都炸开了锅，纷纷猜测是Anna炒作翻了车，或者是录专辑得罪了李汶翰。一时吃瓜满天飞，粉黑战成团。李振宁微微皱着眉，李汶翰的电话此时又不依不饶地响起来，他手指在绿色的通话键上顿了好一会儿，最后还是没有接。  
不管是什么事情，他都不想再掺和了。

李汶翰神情阴郁地把手机收回兜里。  
昨天给助理打电话时已经很晚，仓促间只得了专家一句话：“可能是alpha的绑定式催化，或者是不正常的激素导致的综合征，这种情况很复杂，最好见面详谈。  
听起来每个都很严重，李振宁却从昨晚开始就不接电话，去夜店都说他请了假。他会就此消失吗？李汶翰这才发现自己心急如焚，他没有办法忍受李振宁带着这样的谜团消失在人海里，连发生了什么事都不知道。  
和专家预约的时间快要到了，他坐在车的后排，叮嘱助理：“你马上再去Azazel一趟，问问有没有人知道李振宁的住址。”

洁白的医院办公室，绿植静谧地垂着头。  
医生的话很平静：“照您说的情况，那位病人应该是被绑定式催化了。”  
“只能被那个人的信息素安抚，去标记手术无效，是非常特殊的情况。如果失去催化他的alpha，发情期很有可能出人命。”  
“行医这么多年，我也只见过两位。”  
他问：“恕我冒昧问一句，这位病人是你的恋人吗？”  
心总能比大脑先做出反应，李汶翰的眼眶红得发疼：“是的...是的，他是我的恋人。 ”  
他痛苦得几乎要说不出话来。  
他想起来分手那天李振宁拿在手里的东西了，那是份医院的诊断单。  
如若只是别人的故事，他尚能心安理得地当个观众，但当明白李振宁为他付出了怎样的代价，这份心意便要带着悔恨将他抽筋拔骨。  
为什么不告诉我？  
为什么我没有多问他几句？

医生接下来的话把他拉回了现实。  
“好好照顾他，最好尽快结婚，他这种情况自己过会非常辛苦。”  
李汶翰听见自己的声音微微发颤：“我们之前分手了，他......”  
剩下的话不言而明，医生扶了扶眼镜：“你们分开多久了？”  
李汶翰说：“两年。”  
短暂的沉默，医生叹了口气：“抑制剂用多了对身体有很大伤害，还会逐渐产生耐药性。”  
“这个男孩差不多要到极限了，你自己好好想想吧。”

李汶翰上车时，beta司机被他压得大气都不敢出。  
这么多年，他从来没有见过李汶翰这个样子，像是濒临在愤怒和伤心的边缘，整个人都往外渗透着低气压。  
李汶翰浑浑噩噩地坐在车上，脑海里只回荡着和医生最后的那场谈话。  
“如果...如果我没有找到他，到那时候，他会怎么样？”  
“那他只能去做腺体切除了。但是你知道，omega的腺体对他们非常重要，摘除后不仅再也不能生育，更严重的是过程中一定会大出血，之后也有很大几率导致性别认知错乱和心理障碍。”  
“他很可能会死在手术台上。”

脑子里嗡嗡作响，心脏像被寒冰冻住，冷得他牙齿打战。车里的空调温度已经调得很高，但他只觉得肺腑里沉甸甸的如同吞了生铁块，心不停地往下坠。  
他要他谈恋爱，他要他分手，他催化了他，然后什么也不知道地把他扔在情潮的炼狱里，转身对李振宁说我想和你做朋友。  
他不能想象，每一次，李振宁到底是怀着怎样的心情来见他的。  
再多的爱，在这样的折磨里也该消失殆尽了吧。  
但他一定不能让他跳下悬崖，他要找到他，跟他道歉，然后再也不和他分开。

他给助理打了从医院出来的第5个电话：“还没问到吗？”手机那头的声音像是要杀人，助理擦了把汗：“现在是下班高峰期堵得厉害，您等等，有消息我马上告诉您。”  
beta司机小心翼翼地问：“翰哥，我们接下来去哪？”李汶翰烦躁地皱着眉，李振宁至今都不接他的电话。他想起来某件事，眉心总算微微松开了一点：“我回家一趟。”

他翻遍了偌大的别墅，终于在卧室的衣柜里，找到被他刻意遗落在那的一对银色圆环。  
线条流畅而别致，是简单贵重的戒指。  
他订下它们时，正是李振宁刚刚答应他在一起的时候。他那时被幸福和对未来的向往冲昏了头脑，熬夜认认真真挑设计，打样子，一心想把它戴上心上人的手指。  
但拿到成品的时候他们的恋情已经宣告结束，多么可笑，明明还没有许下什么山盟海誓，人心还不如石头耐得住打磨。  
在异国的深夜他收到珠宝商发来的包裹，然后这对戒指就被他扔进最隐秘的角落，像是个不见天日的秘密。

短信提示的声音响起来，助理给他发来了一长串精确到门牌号的地址。他松了口气，回“辛苦了，好好休息”，然后把对戒小心地收好，开着车风驰电掣地往那边赶。  
像是奔向崭新的，明亮的日光。

李振宁很不好。  
抑制剂像是终于失去了效果，信息素烧得他血液滚沸，像是烧开了的蜜桃乌龙。甜味被压得几乎闻不到了，满屋子都是茶叶的苦和涩。  
他喘着气，费力地去摸手机，一个没拿稳，手机从他无力的手里滚落，屏幕摔得四分五裂。  
那种附骨之蛆的情欲又泛上来了，他并拢着双腿，细细的水痕蜿蜒着淌下来，剥夺着他的意志和尊严。只有经历过的人才知道那是怎样的痛苦，得不到满足的空虚，发了疯的渴求，没有办法寻求任何人帮助的绝望。  
随便是谁，他想，随便是谁，救救我。  
到底是造了以爱为名的罪孽，才要身受这般苦楚。

苦苦挣扎了半个小时，煎熬似乎要缓和一些。他支撑着去厨房给自己倒了杯糖水，咽下去的时候又快又急，衣襟都湿了。冬天的风又干又冷，一吹就冰凉地贴在身上。他打了个寒噤，门却被敲响了，听得出来很急。  
租的房子没有猫眼，李振宁毫无防备地拉开门，然后就愣住了。  
对面站着气息不定的，红着眼睛的李汶翰。

李振宁的第一反应是关门。  
但刚缓过来的他哪有力气把alpha拒之门外，被轻轻松松跨进来，然后带上了门。  
然后他被拥进一个还带着凛冽气息的怀抱：“深深，对不起。”脑子蒙了一下，李振宁并没有乖乖地接受，而是用力地挣扎起来：“李汶翰，你发什么疯？”  
他从他臂弯里逃脱出来，眼睛暗淡得像是燃尽了的星星：“我说过，不要再来找我了。”  
李汶翰低声说：“我都知道了。”  
他手半握成拳放在身侧，不安得像是做错事的孩子般伸张又蜷曲：“我都知道了，深深。”他向前一步，急切地握住他的手：“过去都是我不好，我不该和你分手，不该催化后还让你一个人.......”后面的话李振宁都没听清楚，“催化”两个字砸进耳朵时他就知道，李汶翰全部都晓得了。  
像是被包裹进真空，他淡淡地看着他，毫不客气地打断：“你现在来，是想做什么？”  
“不是说好了，要做朋友吗？”  
腺体火烧火燎地疼起来，他没有管，狠狠地掐着掌心，却忍不住声音里的哭腔：“看我现在这个样子，你是同情心泛滥了么？”

李汶翰像被铁锤重重地甩在头上，他下意识地否认，但“喜欢”“爱”这些字眼在当下的情景中显得那么荒谬，舌尖苦得发麻。  
然而他还是开了口，他向他伸出手，那对戒指安静地躺在他手里：“不做朋友。”  
“我想和你在一起。”  
安静，漫长的安静。

李振宁盯着他的掌心没有说话，刚才的反问已经耗尽了他全部的力气，疲惫爬上面容，他轻轻地摇了摇头：“不要再一时兴起了，李汶翰，我没有什么资本可以再陪你了。”  
“你不是故意催化我，我也没有想怪你。你不喜欢我，想结束，也并不是什么大错。”  
“我不需要你补偿我什么，请回吧。”

他的声音是那么轻，就像是坠落的羽毛，鼓动着飘浮，却承载着重若千钧的力量。那些话就像是尖刀，剐得两个人都鲜血淋漓。  
当初的李振宁，也是这么痛过来的。  
李汶翰咬着牙：“不是一时兴起。”  
他红了眼眶：“我知道我做了很多错事，但是我那个时候被自己的感觉蒙蔽了，看不清很多事，也看不清你。”他顿了顿，用力地吸了吸鼻子：“但是我现在想改正这个错误，我不想让自己后悔一辈子。”  
“戒指是那时候买的，没来得及送给你。你现在这样，只有我能够照顾你。等过了这段时间，我给你找最好的医生，如果你那时候还想走的话，我一定不会再来打扰你。”

李振宁看着他通红的眼睛，自己的心也一寸寸痛起来。不可以，他提醒自己，不可以，过去的苦头已经吃得够多了，道歉就一定要原谅吗？他轻轻挣脱他的手，发情热却又涌上来，他一阵眩晕，险些没站稳。

李汶翰及时抱住他，烈酒的味道淡淡的，却能让他气息稍稍安稳一点。他拉着他的手：“我知道我有很多事情不明白，但是我会学的。”  
他说：“我会学的，李振宁，我会学的。”  
他痛苦地皱着眉，喉咙里是压不住的喑哑：“我是真的喜欢你。”

心里像是掀起惊涛骇浪，刺得最柔软的地方千疮百孔。  
李振宁拼命忍着眼泪：“但是我不喜欢你。”  
“现在，请你出去。”

良久，门半掩着合上了，他滑坐在地上，死命抿着嘴唇，忍着眼泪不流下来。  
他不信他，他不能信他。

半夜却被气势汹汹的发情热烧醒。  
腺体和大脑像是要裂开，他咬着枕头，把所有的无助和疼痛都憋进喉咙里。满室已经控制不住的甜里，他听见门被敲得越来越急。  
“咔哒”一声响，不知道门被什么弄开了。一只手抚上他的额头，那个被他赶走的人紧紧地把他抱进了怀里。  
李汶翰咬着牙哽咽：“如果我不来，你是不是打算把自己烧死在这里？”

李振宁抿着唇，死死地捏着他的手：“李汶翰，我们已经分手了。”  
他很少很少叫他全名，李汶翰能记得的只有两次。一次是分手的那个晚上，还有一次就是现在。他骤然清醒过来，李振宁隐忍又坚决的态度让他心里发沉。但确实不能再拖下去了，omega被发情热烧得全身滚烫，嘴唇已经被他自己咬出血来，双腿间已经湿到不能看的地步。李汶翰红着眼挣脱他的手，伸手去摸他的腺体，刚摁上那个散发着甜蜜味道的凸起就吓了一跳。那个地方已经开始微微发肿了，天晓得李振宁是怎么忍下来那股剧痛的。他要把omega翻过来给他个临时标记，李振宁却摇着头躲，李汶翰摁着他肩膀咬牙切齿地问你是不是不要命了，咬上去的瞬间他几乎想落泪，李振宁没有力气反抗他，只重复喃喃那一句我们已经分手了。  
李汶翰气到发笑，他痛恨那个过去的自己，也恨什么都不说的李振宁。他抵在他腿间的物事已经硬到发疼，于是他毫不犹豫地撞进那个温暖潮湿的地方。随即身下的人发出声细弱的哀叫，仰起的那双好看的眼睛全是泪，李汶翰捧着他的脸，竭力安慰他不要害怕放松一些，而李振宁像是被骗怕了，他疼得厉害，又不相信眼前这个早早就放弃他离开的人，只一味地往后缩想跑。  
李汶翰摁着他不许他逃，红着眼往里面推，动作倒很温柔。李振宁像被牢牢钉在床上，被迫大张着腿，浑身都在发抖。他像只仰着肚皮的猫，脆弱又无助，只想用尾巴把自己遮起来，这样就没有人可以伤害他。Alpha烈酒般的信息素终于起了作用，疼痛在慢慢消退，随之涌上来的就是烧昏头的情欲和快感。底下发涨得厉害，李振宁眼前失焦，习惯性地想去床头摸抑制剂，伸出来的手腕上还有上个月没消下去的针孔。然后就被狠狠地一撞，他这才意识到自己正在被人压着干，后面被塞得满满的。嘴唇被温热地衔住，李汶翰哄他把嘴张开，然后就勾着他舌头接吻。他忍着眼泪推他，完全推不动，身上的人像是发了疯般要他，撞得他骨头都要散架了。  
双腿被架起来推到肩膀的时候李振宁终于哭了，他骂李汶翰混蛋，让他干完快点滚。性器被裹着舔弄的瞬间他被激得一口咬在李汶翰肩膀上，死死地咬着像小猫似的不肯松口。咸腥的血味一点点泛出来，李汶翰忍着剧痛没动。李振宁又不能真咬下来一块肉，他没有办法了，他认知里的李汶翰不是这样的，记忆里那个人有能让全世界心软的神气，谁都不能真正苛责他。现在要来谈弥补的李汶翰对他而言太陌生了，他害怕。  
生殖腔被撞得打开条软缝，李振宁眼角泛泪，眼睁睁感受着李汶翰挤进去。他茫然地盯着天花板，细细密密的吻落下来，那个人抱着他反复说深深对不起，握着他的蝴蝶骨。蜜桃乌龙和烈酒的味道交缠在一起，室里全是郁郁的甜香。  
李振宁被握着手腕按倒在床上，指尖无力地在空气里蜷曲着。李汶翰眼眶发烫，说你叫一声哥哥，深深我想听你叫一声哥哥。李振宁想笑，于是他就真的笑起来：“哥，哥哥，高不高兴？满不满意？”  
他想自己的样子真的是太难看了，李汶翰捧出来的那两个银色圆环刺得他眼睛发痛。他担心那只是愧疚和怜悯，他最怕李汶翰给他这两样东西。  
他要李汶翰爱他。

做完后他没有说话，双腿失去知觉地敞在床上，李汶翰把他抱到浴室，笨拙地给他清理。  
勒得他骨头发痛的信息素终于稳定下来，蜜桃裹着烈酒的味道安静地在他血管里涌动。他盯着李汶翰肩膀上那个宛然的牙印，不愿面对地扭过头去。李汶翰絮絮地和他说话，他抿着嘴唇一言不发，直到对面的人有点伤心地垂下头。  
李汶翰推开浴室门出去了，温热的泡沫还裹在身上，李振宁沉默地自己擦洗起来。他从没这么冷漠地对过他，指望的就是他知难而退。李汶翰一直是骄傲的，鲜亮的，就算走到这个地步，李振宁也不想折损他半点的脊梁。  
但门被重新推开了，李汶翰拿着玻璃杯和花花绿绿的药片走进来，吸了吸鼻子：“先把药吃了吧。”他望着他黑黝黝的眼睛，突然又有点窘迫：“啊，该等你出来再吃的。”他又把东西拿出去了，像只团团转的笨蛋柴犬。  
再次被从浴缸里抱起来的时候李振宁轻轻叹了口气，他小小的房间被火炉烤得温暖如春，干燥得他打了个喷嚏。吃过药后李汶翰把他放到床上，自己也爬上来从背后抱住他，小心地吻他的后颈：“深深，睡吧。”

接下来简直是鸡飞狗跳的半个月。  
李振宁不肯搬到李汶翰那儿去住，但Alpha却坚持要照顾他。最终的结果就是李汶翰配了钥匙住进来，李振宁住主卧，他住客房。吃了药后omega的身体明显的好转起来，苍白的脸渐渐有了些血色。李汶翰推了不重要的通告，在Azazel、李振宁家和公司间反复奔波。生病吃外卖不好，他就待在家里给他煮东西吃。做了三天的牛肉面后他自己都不好意思起来，讷讷地说还不如去饭馆。李振宁安静地吞咽着，也并没有表现出什么不满。  
他们渐渐地开始说话了，虽然只是些简单的应答，但总归碎片在被一点点粘起来。而这样波涛暗涌的平和被一个电话打破，助理在那头兴奋地说，终于找到了能够做手术的人。资料被传真过来，是位擅长进行AO去标记的医生。他介绍李振宁这种情况可以尝试做解绑定，通过反复刺激腺体，同时配合服用去信息素药物，基本能够回归到正常的omega生活。  
李汶翰拿着那张纸良久没有说话，鼻子酸涩得要命。他知道自己应该为此高兴，但是实际上一点都开心不起来。解除绑定后，李振宁就可以选择别的人，再也不用委屈自己留在他身边。  
但是他不能卑劣地剥夺他的权利，李振宁有放弃他的自由。  
他最终把这张纸放到了李振宁房间的桌子上，偷偷地把它压在小考拉玩偶屁股下面。  
早晚都会发现，算是他最后一点私心。

他少有的没有等李振宁回来，戴着口罩到街上乱逛。今天晚上格外的冷，卖糖炒栗子的小姑娘都搓着手跺脚，铁砂搅动间腾起甜蜜温暖的白雾。李汶翰买了一袋，抱着往家里走时却觉得昏昏沉沉的，某些冲动像团火般往上拱，他这才想起来自己的易感期到了。  
他抱着糖炒栗子，在回自己家和上楼两个选项间徘徊，最后还是选了后面那个。  
他对自己说，我把东西给他就走，走到门口才发现不太对劲。蜜桃乌龙的味道丝丝缕缕往外钻，倒像是里面的人又在经历铺天盖地的情潮。  
他想起医生说这几个月李振宁的发情期会很不稳定，连忙掏出钥匙。卧室的灯没开，书房里的灯倒是亮着，他刚推开门就被画面刺得眼睛生疼。李振宁眼睛失焦地抱着他的衬衫，抑制剂已经插上针管还没来得及打进去，他低低地喃喃：“又走了......”  
被抱起来时李振宁几乎以为是自己的幻觉，模糊的视线里那张脸陌生又熟悉，好像是李汶翰，又好像是两年前的李汶翰。他回来了吗？他烧得额头滚烫，却下意识地搂住那人的脖颈。在最没有防备的时候，他终于脱下那层厚厚的铠甲，流着泪叫了声哥哥。

灯关了，他听见清脆的皮带扣松开的声音。  
干柴烈火，一触即发。  
李汶翰从来没有经历过omega这么激烈的发情期。他刚伸出手就被李振宁紧紧抱住，腰腹用力地磨蹭，湿透了的两条腿死命地夹着他，后穴绞着他的性器往里面急切地吞。omega哭得打嗝：“给我...求......”被狠狠掐着臀往里快速抽插的时候他呜咽起来，被顶得唇齿发抖，却攀着他的肩膀不肯松，眼角被逼得通红。李汶翰握着他的性器替他自慰，粗糙的指腹在顶端打着圈，李振宁小腹抽搐，哭喘止不住地“嗯”“嗯”往外哼，很快就到了第一次高潮。浊白喷溅到他小腹上，他从喉咙里松出游丝般的气，热度和空虚感立马又涌上来。易感期的Alpha也红了眼，李振宁腿根被拉到最大限度的打开，他长年累月的跳舞柔软得要命，两条腿几乎绷成一根直线。性器又颤颤巍巍挺起来，李汶翰这次却没有来得及顾。李振宁仰着泪汪汪的大眼睛，任他摆弄的姿势激起alpha骨子里的占有欲。他忍着从他体内退出来，然后直接用力挺进去疯狂抽动了几十下。男孩抽噎着尖叫，被这样狠的干法激得几乎昏死过去，大腿到脚踝都过电似的痉挛起来。  
“慢...慢啊......”他求饶地吐出几个字，滚烫的眼泪一滴滴砸在李汶翰的胸口。Alpha摁着他的肩膀把他抱到身上，用力吮吸他的嘴唇，腰腹深深地迫不及待地往上顶，重重地碾过每寸潮湿热情的内壁。omega敞着腿跪不住了，接吻都不住哆嗦，被带着跟着他的步调走。  
那一点被抵住狠狠摩擦时他张开嘴细细喘起来，汗珠蜿蜒地从光裸的背上流下来，淌到湿漉漉的股缝。李振宁撑在alpha的腹肌上，小动物似的呼呼喘着气，不记得已经高潮了多少次，整个人都像被掏空榨干了。敏感的耳朵被咬着舔弄，舌尖打着转往那个小小的洞里探，酥痒得他脖子都浮起浅浅的红。生殖腔打开时他终于恢复了些神智，话却立马被撞成支离破碎的哼哼，涨得脚趾蜷曲。他努力去看沉浸在情欲里的李汶翰，低低喊了声他的名字，他也不知道自己想干什么，只觉得好想哭。他感受着那条狭小的软缝被再次撑开，哽咽地说我好怕。  
李汶翰捋着他漂亮的脊骨，红着眼睛哄他：“不怕...哥哥回来了...我们不怕。”他终于释放出来，李振宁缩着呜咽，被微凉的液体射得肚腹鼓胀。蜜桃酒的味道在房间里清甜地漂浮，嗅得他几乎醉死在这月光里。李汶翰的手插进他满头柔软的银发，温柔地把这个没安全感的人往怀里抱。这次李振宁没再拒绝他，臂弯被充实地填满时李汶翰发出声叹息，轻轻地吻他的额头。他揉着他色泽黯淡的头发，眼眶一阵一阵发酸。他记得以前不是这样的，李振宁的头发蓬松有光泽，每次洗完头都像炸毛的小考拉，可见这两年他身体亏欠到了什么地步。  
李振宁乖乖地靠在他怀里，巨大的满足裹着委屈往上涌。那么多年的伤心终于爆发出来，李振宁眼睛里蒙着层泪雾，很小声很小声地问：“你到底为什么不喜欢我了？”他搂着他脖子哭了：“现在为什么又要我回来呢？”李汶翰疼的心都要碎了，他按着他的后颈跟他道歉，保证不会再离开他。omega哭得鼻尖微红，有的人一辈子就示弱这么一次，然后就把那些酸涩的东西藏得谁也看不到。李汶翰不厌其烦地哄他，直到他抽泣声也慢慢止住。他轻轻啄着李振宁高挺的鼻梁，手从他颈子上绕过去，把他湿透的头发松松地捆起来，像只可爱的苹果。这动作太温存，omega的耳尖发烫，然后脸颊就被捧住了，李汶翰吻着他的嘴唇：“深深，以后你怎么想的，都要告诉我。”  
他不好意思地露出点孩子气的苦恼：“我也会全部告诉你。”  
爱从不折损任何人的骄傲，只有懦弱才会。

早上起来的时候外面下了雪。  
洁白的六棱堆在琼枝上，松针尖都被逼出能掐出水的苍郁翠色。从窗台望出去，鳞次栉比的屋顶都积着晶莹的白，像是小朵小朵的碎云。远远的山峰透着淡青，一派寒山远黛的景象。  
热气腾腾的煎鸡蛋夹在吐司里递过来，李汶翰咬在嘴里甜在心头，想说话又不好意思。李振宁红了脸，早早吃完就进了房间。手机不断地震动，微博热搜“李汶翰宣布恋情”高高地挂着，纷至沓来的全是名为死机的祝福。他抱起桌子上的小考拉，无意识地揪着玩偶的毛，却发现下面压着的那张纸。  
他拿起来，刚看完脖子就一暖，李汶翰拿着围巾一层层往上裹：“昨晚上折腾那么久，小心感冒。”眼光下落时手僵住了，他结结巴巴地说：“深深，你看到了啊。”  
李振宁挑了挑眉，捏着纸问他：“找到医生了？”  
李汶翰“啊”了一声，还是点了点头。  
他抿着唇，忍着让自己看起来不那么急切：“你打算去做解绑吗？”  
李振宁没回答他，弯起左侧的酒窝：“现在医学这么发达啊。”  
李汶翰看他把那张纸放在膝盖上，又认认真真地读了一遍，心里像是有一千个小人敲锣打鼓唱《忐忑》。他没忍住开了口：“如果你去，我也理解你的决定，毕竟路还很长......”他越说头越低：“但是你能不能暂时不要找其他的alpha，我真的很想和你在一起。”

止住话头的是温热的嘴唇。  
李振宁睫毛微微颤着，主动去勾勒他的口腔。  
亲着亲着就变成他坐在李汶翰身上的姿势，小腹又被熟悉地顶住，他像猫般迅捷地跳起来，扶在桌子旁边低低喘气。李汶翰看着他拿起那张纸，三下两下折成个漂亮的纸飞机，转身扔进了垃圾桶。像是跋涉在沙漠的旅人骤然见到绿洲，他的脸色都陡然明亮几分。  
什么都没说，李汶翰拉起他的手和他十指相扣，然后放到自己心口上。  
“砰砰”的声音被手掌温热地包裹着，有力地跳动，宛如一个心知肚明的承诺和誓言。  
这个笨蛋，李振宁心里这样想，却没有说出口。  
但另一些话是可以说的。  
至于发不发现得了，那就不关他的事了。

于是在李汶翰出去后，他靠在窗户边上，看着漫天的飞雪，抿着笑，呵着白气，一笔一画地在玻璃上写：  
我爱你。  
我爱你。

他是他的，独家恋人。

The End.


End file.
